The Price Halstead Paid
by DarkElements10
Summary: "You don't know. You don't know what we do, or what we sacrifice, or the price we pay for this. For the job." -Antonio Dawson. [Set during "At Least it's Justice."] [ONE-SHOT]


**The Price Halstead Paid**

**By: Rhuben**

**Summary-"You don't know. You don't know what we do, or what we sacrifice, or the price we pay for this. For the job." -Antonio Dawson [Set during "At Least it's Justice."]**

**Disclaimer: **Quotes in summary above and below in italics are from the episode, "The Price We Pay." I do not own the quotes, nor do I own Chicago PD. NBC, and the respective writers, do.

* * *

Detective Jay Halstead…or rather, _ex-Detective _Jay Halstead stared up at the ceiling to his apartment. His hands were clasped behind his head, one leg crossed over the other, just like they had been for the past…well, he didn't know how long now.

"_Until this is straightened out, you're officially stripped._"

"_He is the best police union rep there is._"

"_As a suspect in his murder, that's highly unauthorized_."

"_I'm the one who brought you into this unit._"

He squeezed his eyes shut, curling his hands into fists, pressing them into his eyes. He put his job and his life on the line over and over again not only to clear the streets for people he didn't know, but also for people he knew personally. He cleared the streets for his partner, for his co-workers, and for the Corsons.

They deserved justice for the death of Ben.

And everyone deserved to have the streets safe for their kids to run around and play.

That was the only reason why he continued to track Lonnie's every move. He knew something was going to happen if he didn't do anything. He didn't care if he was threatened to have a restraining order against him, he didn't care if he was abusing his power as a cop; no one else was going to do anything about it.

"Look where that got you, Jay," he said quietly. His chest swelled as he slowly sucked in a deep breath of air before he dropped his arms down to his sides "Stripped of your badge and gun and the prime suspect in his murder." He made a clicking sound with his tongue. "And all of your friends think you did it."

He wasn't sure which was worse; that they all blamed him or that Antonio blamed him. He looked up to the Dominican man. If it wasn't for Antonio, he wouldn't be in Intelligence to begin with. Jay had heard stories about how Voight was. He knew all the rumors about him being dirty, he saw firsthand how he got criminals to talk. He saw how he handed Antonio the knife, urging him to cut out the eye of Pulpo's accomplices.

But, he didn't do it. Jay knew he wouldn't; it just wasn't who Antonio was. No matter how mad and distressed he got, no matter how personal the job got for him, he did everything by the book. He truly was a good cop.

"I'm a good cop, too," Jay said, his words just above a whisper. He said it as if he was trying to convince himself. He reached his hand up and gently pressed on the puffy skin at his cheek bone. Pain shot up past his eye, which started to water, and into the top of his head, causing him to wince. "I'm a good cop."

He turned his head to the side and looked over at the manila folder that sat on his bedside table. Lonnie's homicide files. He hadn't opened it; he barely even looked at it on the drive back to his apartment. He was too upset to look at it.

As far as he was concerned, he wasn't a cop anymore. It wasn't official; but it felt like it was the end. All anybody had on him were pictures of him following Lonnie Rodiger's car. Funnily enough, it was enough. He couldn't deny that Lonnie's dad had probably called in reports on him, but he never crossed the line. Something at the back of his mind just knew that Lonnie hadn't learned his lesson; that he was a sick and twisted individual that something was going to happen if he didn't keep an eye on him.

The duct tape, the rope, the camping gear…it all made sense. He just knew that Lonnie was going to strike again. Mr. Rodiger kept defending him and it freaking pissed him off. Jay sat up, uncrossing his legs. He laced his fingers together into a tight ball, resting his elbows on his knees, staring at the blank TV screen in front of him.

"He's dead," he said out loud. "Lonnie's dead and they think you did it. The Rodigers think you did it. They have a right to be mad; their son is gone. Forever." He let out a heavy sigh. "You know it you didn't do it, Jay, but they deserve to know who did."

A part of him, the part of him that was still grieving for Ben Corson couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. But the cop side of him, the professional side of him, knew that he wouldn't be ok until everybody that needed justice received it. He didn't want to just clear his name, but he wanted to show everyone that he was being he bigger person.

He would sacrifice everything to make sure Chicago was safe for everyone.

Even his own job.

* * *

**A/N: **I was thinking about this after watching "The Price You Pay" and seeing Antonio's speech. I think it would be in Jay's character to find out what happened with Lonnie not only to clear his own name, but because he truly loves his job and what it stands for; justice.

What do you all think?

Hope you all like it.


End file.
